Archery Lessons
by my daydream world
Summary: Teenager Much didn't think Robin should try and teach Will how to use a real bow and arrow. Especially when Robin should be studying and the bow is bigger than Will – but no one ever listens to him.


**Author note: I wrote this back in 2013 and just found it save on an old memory stick. I used to love watching BBC Robin Hood with along with all my brothers.**

 **Archery lessons**

 **Summary: Teenager Much didn't think Robin should try and teach Will how to use a real bow and arrow. Especially when Robin should be studying and the bow is bigger than Will – but no one ever listens to him.**

The outlaws were hungrily eating they supper in their camp. The rain fall hard outside but they were nice and dry. The outlaws where quite till Allan spoke up. "Hey I just realised something" he said the other looked up "You grow up in Lockley, Robin right?"

Robin rolled his eyes "I am Robin of Lockley," he said "Doesn't take a genius to work that out.

Allen grin and turn to Will "And you grow up in Lockley too right?" Will silently nodded his head "So you must have known each other as kids…"

"I'm over ten years older than Will," said Robin "We didn't exactly play chase with each other."

"No, you didn't play chase," began Much "You just encourage him to climb trees and attempted to teach him archery"

Will and Robin shared a look. Robin laughed at the memory "You not still crossed about that are you Much? I thought you got over it years ago…"

"I had an arrow in my foot" said Much loudly pointing to his left foot "Because of your idea to teach a toddle archery!"

"I wasn't a toddle" said Will specking for the first time in hours.

"And you did get in the way" said Robin

"I was behind you" said Much

Allan looked at John and Djaq "Don't you get the feeling you are missing out on something?"

"Are you three going to explain how Much got an arrow in the foot?" asked Djaq "I mean none of us are planning on going anywhere and stories are an good way to pass the time." that was truth the rain was still going down fast.

"Well what harm can it do" said Robin he saw Will and Much faces "Come on your two remember the good old days?" Will and Much didn't comment "Well, I better tell you what happen" said Robin with a grin "It was midday in the middle of summer...

 _Flashback_

" _Master... you have to study... you're going to get in so much trouble" said Much walking after Robin who was walking with his bow and arrow._

" _What's to learn?" asked Robin "I know it all already" Robin grinned_

" _This is a bad idea master" said Much_

" _You think every idea is a bad idea" said Robin he noticed Dan Scarlett wife Jane at the well. Near her was her son three year old Will. Robin walked over "Let me carry that" said Robin taking the pail of water. Robin had always be fond of the Scarlett family_

" _There's no need for that master Robin" said Jane sternly – she was a strong women and an loving mother_

" _I insist, " said Robin with a friendly smile "Alright Will?" Will nodded – he was aquite boy and often mistaken as shy. They walked back to the Scarlett house hold. Jane was getting the washing ready. "Where's Dan?" asked Robin_

" _Nottingham" said Will_

" _The sheriff wants him to make something," said Jane "Someone told him Dan was the best person for the job" Jane looked at Robin who smile sheepishly. "Anyway where are you heading?"_

" _Just doing some archery" said Robin he notice Will looked up when Robin said that. "Do you like archery Will?" Will nodded. Robin had a sudden idea "Jane if it is alright with you we can take Will with us... keep an eye on him?"_

" _Well, I got a lot work to do…." said Jane she looked at her son and at Robin and Much "As long you do keep eye on him and don't lose him then yes you can go.."_

" _Don't worry" said Robin "We make sure nothing happens to him"_

 _Jane laughed "You better" she turn to her son "Will, you do what Robin and Much say or you be in big trouble you understand me?" Will nodded "We what are you doing standing around here then? Get a move on or it be dark before you known it."_

" _Thanks Jane, come on Will…" with that Robin led the way with Much and Will following him._

 _Robin walked to a small wooden area outside Lockley. "I am trying to hit the tree…" Robin lifted his bow and fired and the arrow shot though the sky and hit the tree._

" _You already know you can hit the tree Master," said Much "I don't see why you keep doing it?"_

 _Robin gave Much a grin "Because it is fun… Do you want a turn Will?"_

 _Much looked at Robin like he was crazy "He is too young Robin, Really he should of come with us…"_

 _Robin pay Much no attention "Do you want to try?" Will looked at Much and then at Robin confident smile and nodded his head "See, Will want to try and I'll be helping him….what the worst that could happen?"_

" _We could lose an eye,"_

" _If you are that worry stand behind us," said Robin and passed his bow to Will. The bow was large and bigger than the boy. Maybe Much was right it was a bad idea but Robin didn't want to admit he was wrong. "I hold the bow and you put the arrow on the sting…."_

 _Will followed Robin orders and place the arrow on the string and pulled the string back in a clumsy childlike way. "Let go…" said Robin and Will did so and the arrow went a little way. "That's a great first try Will, better than Much…Let's try again…"_

" _Is that necessary?"_

 _Robin looked at Will "Go and get the arrow and we try again…" Will did as he was told "Relax Much, its harmless fun…"_

 _By the fifth turn Robin looked at Will "Last turn Will, Okay?" Will nodded his head. But as Will draw back the string Robin squeezed and knocked the bow. Will let go of the arrow and they was moment of silent before Much started to complain._

" _I got an arrow in my foot…!"_

" _It's not a sharp arrow it couldn't done that much damage…" began Robin_

" _I got an arrow in my foot… why couldn't you just study like you meant to?" complain Much as he hobble_

 _Robin looked at Will who was watching with big eyes "If he complain like that the arrow has barely scratch his foot – it just stuck into his boot…but he won't forget this is a hurry…."_

 _End flashback_

"And that the true account about what happen that day," said Robin

"It wasn't just a scratch – I have a scare to prove it…." Said Much at once

Allan frowned "I don't understand how Much could have got an arrow in his foot from standing behind you and Will…" he looked at Djaq who looked like she was thinking how it happen and John shrugged his shoulders. "Will?"

"I don't know," said Will

"Robin?"

"No idea," said Robin "But if you think that story is good I have got plenty of others…"


End file.
